Blossoming
by PhoenixRoseFyre
Summary: It's been about a month or so since Moana and Maui returned the heart of Te Fiti. Moana and her island have spent the time preparing to leave for their first voyage in forever. Both Maui and Moana have been missing each other and have to deal with their feeling towards each other.
1. Why?

Moana was walking around as everyone was getting prepared for the voyage. The plan was to leave in the next couple days, as long as the weather held out. "Moana!" Tui exclaimed gleefully as he saw his daughter walking up, "How is the preparation going?"

"It's great, Dad. It looks like we will be done by mid-day tomorrow," she said happily, smiling ear to ear. "Great! That leaves us even more time for celebration!" Tui exclaimed, hugging her tightly. "Tui," Sina said gently, "Let the chief get back to her work.""Oh, fine," he said, letting Moana go. "Thanks, Mom, I'll see you guys later!" she said, continuing her walk down through the island, checking up on everyone as she went, trying not to watch the sky as she went.

Night fell and everyone was finishing the last of the preparations. Moana stood on the top of the steps of the main hut. "People of Motunui," she said steadily, "We have finished! We will set sail in a day, but tonight, we celebrate the amazing work and remember the history our people have here. We will take tonight and tomorrow to say goodbye to our home and those of us who decide to stay. This is not the end of Motunui, but the beginning of our adventure out into the world, beyond the reef!"

The crowd cheered and the musician began to hit their drums to set temp and the music began. Moana walked down the steps to join the party. She caught a glimpse of a large, muscular silhouette in the tree line, but when she looked, it was gone. She shook her head and just assumed it was her imagination. She walked over to where some of the dancers where waiting and prepared to do the dance of their people.

Maui had just watched Moana give her speech to her people. He was proud of her, he had always been proud of her. He had been there since they parted ways on Te Fiti. He couldn't leave her, he tried, but he just found him self at Motunui. He watched as Moana was named chief, not fully there, just as a lizard but he was still there. That's how he lived now, as a damn lizard because he couldn't bring him self to be human around her. He was nervous.

Maui was scurrying around on the beach after the speech, his head full of thoughts. "Whats wrong with me?' he thought, not paying attention. He found him self in his human form, dragging his hook in the sand behind him. Instead of switching instantly back, he stretched, being in an animal form for long periods of time was not easy on the back. He hummed one of Motunui's chants as he stretched out his back and looked out at the water. He sat on a rock by the water and started talking to the ocean. "What's wrong with me? Why am I so...so...afraid? I'm Maui! Shape shifter, demigod of the wind and sea, hero to all and I can't be around a mortal?" Maui let out a deep sigh. He knew why, he just didn't want to admit it.

"Maui?"

Moana decided to distance herself from the party and walk to the beach and take a minuet for her self. As she got closer to the tree line, she heard a voice, a familiar voice. _Maui._ She peaked through the trees and saw him sitting on a rock. It took all she had not to rush from the trees and hug him. It had only been a month since she last saw him but the pull at her heart made it feel like years. She couldn't stop her self, she stepped forward and croaked, "Maui?"

He quickly jumped up and turned and looked at her. "Maui," she said again, a little more confidently. "Moana," he breathed, his face next to impossible to read in the dark. "W-what are you doing here?" Moana asked, tear welling up in her eyes, partially from anger, partially from happiness "I, uh," he trailed off, noticing her tears, "Moana, whats wrong?" Maui rushed to her, wrapping his arms around her. She wanted to just give in and hug him but she couldn't, instead she started hitting his chest. "You haven't been here! You're my friend and you haven't been here! I know you're a demigod but you should've-" "Oh Moana, I've been here since you got back. I saw your coronation, I saw your planning over the last month, I've been here. I couldn't leave you," Maui said, rubbing Moana's back.

Moana stopped pounding her fists against Mauis chest and looked up at him. He looked down at her, gently wiping away her tears. Maui knew this was his chance, he cupped Moana's face and slowly lowered hi head to hers, bringing his lips closer and closer to hers. She closed her eyes and parted her lips slightl, ready for the kiss.


	2. Celebration

Moana stopped pounding her fists against Maui's chest and looked up at him. He looked down at her, gently wiping away her tears. Maui knew this was his chance, he cupped Moana's face and slowly lowered hi head to hers, bringing his lips closer and closer to hers. She closed her eyes and parted her lips slightly, ready for the kiss.

"Moana?!" Tui called. Moana and Maui jumped apart and Moana turn to face where she heard her father's voice. Tui stepped out from the tree line and smiled when he saw Moana. "There you are!, why are you-" his voice trailed off, "Who is that?" Moana turned and looked at Maui who was still standing there. "Dad, this is Maui, he helped me return the heart." Maui stepped foward and smiled brightly at Tui. "Maui? The demi god?" Tui breathed in disbelief. Moana laughed, "I think he's starstruck!" "Maui, please, come, join our celebration, were having it partially for you and your help." "I couldn't possibly-" "Nonsense!" Tui explained, "this is the least we can do for you and all you have done for not only us, but for the entire world."  
Maui looked at Moana who smiled gently at him. "Alright, thank you," he said. "Alright, let's get headed back then!" Tui explained and started back towards the party, Moana and Maui following behind, keeping their distance from each other, neither one of them wanting to admit how they feel.

The three of them got back to the party and Tui motioned for Maui to follow him. They went up the stairs of the main hut. Tui motioned for the musicians to stop playing music. "Everyone! Maui, shape shifter, demi god of the wind and sea, hero to all has joined us at our celebration!" Tui declared, followed by a roar of applause from the crowd. Moana watched as Maui's smile got bigger and bigger as the applause went on. Maui's eyes met her's. People surrounded Maui, wanting to meet the legend. She felt proud of him.

The celebration wore on into the night, Moana and Maui barely getting glimpses of each other through out the night. As the celebration came to an end, Moana stood in the center of the stage. "Everyone,"she spoke loudly and clearly, "I want to end our celebration with one last dance. This dance is about our island, that gave us so much for so long, so please enjoy."  
Moana began her dance. It was a beautiful, delicate dance. It captivated the crowd, including Maui. His eyes never left her. As the dance continued, he recognized the beginning of their journey. They way she danced during the parts, there was more than just love of her people, there was more feeling to it. The dance became more sincere and Maui realized his eyes began to tear up. He chuckled at himself when he realized he was crying. Her dance ended and everyone stood up and clapped. Everyone started going to their huts for the night.  
Maui and Moana's eyes met each other once again and they both froze and just stared at each other. Right as Maui was about to take a step towards her, one of the girls from the island stepped infront of him. She looked to be a little older than Moana, and she was beautiful. "Hi Maui! I'm Leilani," she said, a little too cheerfully, sticking her hand out for a hand shake. Maui shook her hand "Oh wow! Your hands are so big! And so strong! They make me feel so safe!"  
Moana found her self scoffing at how Leilani was throwing her self at Maui. Moana decided to just go a head and go to her hut. Maui watched as Moana walked alway. Leilani was taking every chance to touch him, and while it felt good, he kept his eyes one Moana. Once everyone was out of ear shot, Leilani whispered into his ear, "Why don't we head back to my hut?" "Leilani, I don't think that's such a good idea." "Come on Maui, you know you want to."


	3. Bloom

Moana woke the next morning, streaks of dried tears going down her cheeks. After going back to her hut the night before, she saw Maui following Leilani back to her hut. Moana had snuck out of her hut and followed them and watched both of them going in to Leilani's hut and closing the door behind them. She was hurt. She wanted to burst through the door and scream at Maui, but she had no reason to do so. They were...just friends, nothing more. She wasn't his girlfriend and Maui was allowed to sleep with who ever he wanted, it wasn't her call. So, she just walked back to her hut.  
Little did Moana know, he left just momments after Moana. He had just wanted to make sure Leilani got home safe, nothing else. He was about to head back to the beach to try to go to sleep but he first decided to stop by Moana's hut. As he walked up to her hut, he heard sobbing. He quickly transformed into a bug and few to her window.  
Moana was sitting in the middle of her floor, hugging her knees, crying. Maui instantly wanted go in and hold her but he refrained. He stayed in her window all night, making sure she was okay. He woke up the next morning, still on her window. He saw her laying on the floor, curled up in a ball. "I should leave be for she wakes up," he thought. He transformed back in to his human form and walked away.  
Maui walked slowing back to the main part of the island. He sighed. "I need to tell her." He thought, then he took a deep breath. He found him self on the beach and decided to practice"Moana of Motunui, I boarded your boat, went across the ocean and returned the heart of Te Fiti, and during all of that I...I began to have feelings, for you," he sat on a rock, "Yeah, cause she feels the same about me. I'm going to look like a complete idiot." "No you wont."  
Maui turn quickly and saw Moana standing behind him. "Moana! How much of that did you hear?" "All of it," Moana said, looking at Maui gently. "I'm so-" "Say it again," she said, cutting him off, "say to me." Maui looked at her shocked, the regained his composure. "Moana, " he took a step forward and grabbed her hands, "of Motunui, I like you, a lot. I can't be away from you." He looked down at her, moving a hand to her cheek. "Maui, shape shifter, demigod of wind and sea, hero to all, I like you-" Moana was cut off by Maui's lips on hers. She kissed back happily. Maui pulled away slightly and rested his forehead against Moana's. They smiled at each other. Moana's stomach growled, making Maui laugh. "Lets go get you some food." Moana laughed a nodded. He grabbed her hand as they walked back to the main part of the island.

After eating breakfast, everyone lingered around. This was the last day for most of them on Montunui. Some people were leaving their families. Today was the last day Moana was going to see her parents. Tui and Sina walked up to Maui and Moana, Maui stood up intensely up. "Maui!" Tui exclaimed and shook Maui's hand. "Good morning sir. I was wondering if I might be able to talk to you for a moment," Maui asked calmly and respectfully. "Of course, lets go talk in the council hut." Maui nodded and followed Tui up the council hut. "I wonder what that's about," Sina questioned. "I have no idea," Moana laughed and hugged Sina. "Oh, Moana, you're going to do so well being chief." "Thank you, Mom." They laughed and looked up to the council building, watching the silhouettes of Maui and Tui talk.  
After a couple minuets, Maui and Tui finished talking and Maui transformed in to a hawk and flew off. Tui walked back over to Sina and Moana, smiling. "What was that about?" Sina asked? "You'll see," hes said, practically beaming. "Where did Maui go?" Moana asked. "I'm not sure, he'll be back though," Tui said and hugged Moana. Moana looked to the sky where she watched Maui fly off.


	4. Last Day

Today was pretty much a festival, everyone was drinking and eating food, exchanging stories of their time on the island. It was joyous but also kind of depressing. Moana sat and listened to the stories she heard a thousand times, not paying attention to what was going on. She kept watching the sky, looking for a giant hawk. "Moana," Sina said gently, "he'll be back soon." Moana sighed, "He just left without saying anything." Sina hugged her daughter, "He had something very important to do." Moana hugged he mother back, "I'm going to miss you." "I know Moana, me too."  
"Moana! Moana!" A young girl, about 8 years old, yelled, running up to Moana holding a ton of pink flowers, "Can I do your hair?" This was a normal question from the little girls on the island. Moana was close to all of them, being the dance teacher for them. "Sure Leya," Moana laughed. She moved to sit on the bottom of some stairs so Leya could stand behind her easily. Leya gleefully began braiding Moana's hair and weaving flowers into the braids.  
When Leya had finished, Moana felt her hair. She could tell that only the top part of her hair was braided in a half crown with a ton of flowers weaved through out it. "It looks lovely Leya," Sina said gently. "Thank you Leya," Moana said, giving her a hug. Leya laughed and ran off.

It was almost dusk when Tui and Sina approached Moana holding a folded outfit. "Moana," Sina smiled, "This is for you to wear tonight, to symbolize a new beginning." Moana took the outfit, "Thank you guys" She smiled and walked to her hut. She laid out the wrap and skirt out on her sleeping sack. It consisted of a pale pink wrap with intricate white designs on it and a almost white grass skirt with light tan crocheted over skirt. Moana undid the knot of her wrap and slowly took it off, exposing her perky breast, then she undid her skirt. Her pussy was cleanly shaven. She touch get pussy gently, moaning softly. "Maui," she whispered softly before putting on her new outfit. The light colors complimented her tanned skin and dark hair. She smiled at her self. It had been a while since she had something new to wear, it made her feel sexy.  
Moana left her hut and returned to the village center. As she approached, she saw Maui was back. She wanted to run up to him and jump into his arms and hug him, but she refrained. She walked calmly over to him. She noticed the Maui was talking to her parents. Maui looked up and saw Moana and started smiling and began walking towards her, quickly. Soon they were right in front of each other and Maui instantly pulled her into a tight hug. She hugged back and looked up to him. "Hey there Princess, miss me?" Moana hit Maui's arm playfully, "I've told you before, I'm not a princess." He kissed the top of her head. "I know, but it's fun messing with you." He took her hand and started walking towards the beach. "Maui! Where are you taking me?" Moana giggled. "You'll see."  
They walked to the beach and by this time, the moon had raised and was full in the sky. Maui took Moana over to one of the boats stopped there.  
Maui stopped and turned to face Moana. He took a deep breath and began, "Moana, I said with you across the sea and it made me realize, I never want to be without you. I want to court you." He reached into the boat they were buy and pulled out a necklace with a beautiful shell on it and presented it to Moana. "Will you accept my courtship?" Moana was shocked. She wanted to just say yes and kiss him right there, but, he was immortal. "Maui," she started, "I want to but...How will this work? I'm mortal." Maui had thought of this earlier. "I know, but theres a solution. Te Fiti wants to offer to make you a demigod for returning her heart, but if thats not what you want, I can become mortal, so don't let that affect your decision." Moana was floored. She could become a demigod? Maui would become mortal _for her?_ "Moana?" "Yes. I accept," Moana beamed. Maui picked her up and hugged her. The air filled with Moana's laughter.  
He slowly put her down and offered the necklace to her again, "Would you like me to put this on for you?" Moana nodded and lifted her hair and turned away from him. Maui noticed that Moana had gotten a tattoo in the month since they last saw each other. It was and eccentric tattoo of his hook. He ran his thumb gently over it then began to put the necklace on. "When did you get this?" He asked, smiling. "When I got back. I figured if you were permanently marked with me, I should too." Maui chuckled softly, "It's beautiful." Then kissed it softly. That sent chills down her spine. Maui kissed his way up to her shoulder, then up her neck. Moana's breath caught in her throat, "M-Maui." He breathed his hot breath against her neck, slowly sliding his hands around her small waist. He turned her around to face him. He bent down and kissed her deeply. She instantly kissed back and wrapped her arms around his neck. One of Maui's hands reached down and cupped her ass. Moana gasped slightly against the kiss. She pulled back slightly. breathing hard. "W-we need to get back before they come looking for us." Maui sighed, "I know." He kissed her once more then pulled away, "Lets head back."

The two of them walked, hand and hand back to the village center. The moment Sina and Tui saw the necklace on Moana, they smiled. "I talked to your dad this morning and he was thrilled," Maui whispered to her. She laughed slightly, "I figured." Tui motioned for the two of them to come over to him and Sina. The couple walked over to them. "Congratulations you two," Tui exclaimed and shook Maui's hand. Sina hugged her daughter. "Would it be alright if I make the announcement?" Tui asked. "Sure Dad, you are still the Chief here," Moana said with a smile. Tui took Sina's hand and walked towards the stairs of the council building, Moana and Maui following. "People of Motunui!" Tui said loudly, "I am proud to announce the courtship of my daughter, Moana to Maui, the demigod of wind and sea!" He motioned towards Moana and Maui. The village erupted in applause and Maui put his arm around Moana's shoulders. People were coming up to them congratulating them. Maui was loving it. He always loved the admiration of the crowd, but this was different. This wasn't for something he did, but for a decision he made. The decision to court Moana. They had some bigger decisions to make, but right now, that wasn't what was on Maui's mind, only Moana was, and not all of the thought were clean.

Hey guys, I hope you guys are enjoying the story. As some might notice, I changed the rating from T to M, just because I decided I want to be a little more graphic with some scenes. There's going to be an actual plot eventually but I wanted to establish the relationship between Maui and Moana. It would really help if you guys left some comments. I can't wait to read them!


	5. Passion

The festival began to die down and everyone slower started heading back to their huts. Maui and Moana managed to sneak away without anyone seeing them. They made their way to Moana's hut. As soon as they crossed the door way, Maui's lips were on Moana's. The kiss was fiery, and passionate, it made her melt. Maui picked her up and her legs instantly wrapped around Maui's torso. The kiss never broke. His fingers gently caressed her back, brushing the hem of her wrap, sending chills down her spine. The kiss broke and the two rested their foreheads against each other, staring in to each others eyes. Maui looked at the beauty in front of him. It made his heart swell and he couldn't help but smile. "I love you," Maui said softly, kissing along her neck. Moana's lips parted slightly and let out a soft moan. "Wait, what did you say?" her heart skipping a beat. "I love you, Moana," he said in a deep husky voice, "I have since the moment I laid eyes on you." He returned to kissing down her neck to her shoulders. "I-I love you too, Maui," she moaned, closing her eyes.  
Hearing Moana's moans almost sent Maui over the edge. There was a part of him that wanted to tear her clothes off the second they got in the hut and pin her against the wall shove his hard cock inside of her and fuck her. But another part of him want to be gentle. He wanted to make love to her all night long.  
Maui kissed the hallow of Moana's chest as he undid the knot of here wrap, slowly taking it off, revealing her small, perky breast. Maui bit his lip at the sight of them. One of his hands brushed soft over one of her nipple. Moana gasped, "M-Maui..." A shiver ran down Maui's spine. This wasn't the fist time he had heard his name moaned before, but he had never heard it from someone he loved.  
Maui walked slowly to the back room of the hut, where her sleeping sack was. He gently laid Moana down and gazed at her, bathed in moonlight from her window. She was so beautiful. His large hand caressed her body, tiny in comparison. His fingers stopping at the top of her skirt. Maui looked up and Moana for signs that he was going too fast. Her eyes were closed and she was biting her lip. He gave a soft tug on her skirt and saw a slight smile appear on her lips. Maui smiled and moved up to kiss her lips. As they kissed, Maui pulled off Moana's skirt, briefly running his had over her pussy as he did so. She moaned against his lips. Maui was surprised to find that she was cleanly shaven. He pulled away slightly and looked down at Moana. She opened her eyes and blushed, "It annoyed me when it was hairy." Maui chuckled, "Oh Princess, there's no need to be so nervous," he kissed down from her lips all the way down to her pussy and right before kissing her lips, he breathed his hot breath and practically growled, "I like it."  
Maui spread Moana's legs in one quick motion. He heard her gasp and smiled to him self. He spread her pussy open, excited to see her pussy almost dripping. He was almost shaking. He took a deep breath and attempted to calm him self. "Maui? Are you okay?" Moana asked, propped up on her elbows, worry in her eyes. He lifted his head up to meet her, kissing her gently. "I'm fine Princess, just trying to calm my self down so I don't just fuck you right now." "I'm okay with that!" "Moana," his voice serious, "there will be plenty of time to fuck you like crazy, but I want to make love to you first." He kissed her neck then went back down to between her legs.  
Maui gently licked her pussy, making Moana moan. He kept licking her, slowly getting faster and faster, eventually adding a finger, then a second. Moana moaned louder and louder, arching her back and gasping at the sleeping sack beneath them. Maui quickened his fingering, sending Moana over the edge, letting out a loud moan and cumming. Maui happily lapped up her juices. He undid the knot on his skirt and let it fall, reveling his large, hard cock. Moana gasped at the size. "Shhhh, its okay,I'm gonna go slow," He said, kissing her gently. She nodded, a slight look of fear in her eyes. "Shes a virgin," he thought. "It's going to hurt a little bit but just hold on to me, it will pass, I promise." Moana nodded, the look of fear still in her eyes.  
Maui placed him self at the entrance of Moana's pussy. He slowly began to push him self in. Moana gasped loudly. It broke Maui's heart seeing her in pain. "Shhhh, I know Moana, it will pass, I promise," he said, kissing her again, trying to ease some of the pain. He kept slowly pushing him self further is, sometime pulling out just a bit before continuing. Moana kept groaning with every push, slowly the groans turned to moaning. Maui started picking up pace once she was fully moaning. "See, I told you," Maui said smiling down at Moana, whos face was contorted with pleasure. He kept picking up speed, his moans mixing with hers, both moving closer and closer to their climax. Moana began to move her hips to to the beat of Maui's thrusts. "Maui! I love you!" "I love you too, Moana!" Both of them cumming as they said it.  
Maui laid down next to Moana, wrapping his arms around her, pulling her against his body. They both laid there and caught their breaths before pulling up a thin quilt over them before falling asleep.

They had a busy day tomorrow.

 _Hope you guys liked this chapter, it took a while to write but it was fun. Please leave reviews! It really does help me!_


	6. It Begins

_Hey guys, really long chapter ahead. There is a sensitive subject being touched on in the chapter. Please let me know how you're liking it! Thank you for reading!_

* * *

Moana woke up the next morning to the light from the sun in her eyes. She sat up and looked around. Maui was gone and so was his skirt. The sight made her heart fall. She got up, wincing slightly from the soreness between her legs. She walked over and put on a a simple wrap and skirt and walked into the front room of her hut. She stopped in the doorway between to two rooms and smiled. Maui was at the fireplace, roasting some fruit and fish over the fire. He looked over and saw her and smiled. "Hey, I thought I would make some food, its a long day ahead of us." Moana laughed gently, "Sounds good." She walked up behind him at the fire. Even with him knelt down, he was almost as tall as her. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed his shoulder.  
"How much longer on the food? I need to go check up on some stuff before we set sail." "About 10-15 minuets," he said, standing up and turning to face her. He picked one of the flowers from last night out of her hair. "You might want to get all these out of your hair before you go check," he chuckled, picking more of the flowers out. "I completely forgot about that," Moana laughed, turning so Maui could help. He first upbraided her hair, allowing most of the flowers to fall out, then picked the few stubborn ones out. "That would've taken me forever," she said, turning to face him. "Powers of a demigod," he joked, leaning down to kiss her, "now go check on your people before breakfast is done." "Thank you, Maui!" She turned to head towards the door, stopping right before walking out "I love you!" "I love you too, Princess." Moana rolled her eyes at the nickname.

Moana walked around village, which was already bustling. People were all around, hugging, carrying things to the beach, talking. She saw her mom with some of the other village women, finishing some of the last food preperation for the trip. She walked over to her and smiled. Sina looked up and smiled back. "Moana," she said when she got close enough, "You ready for your big day?" "I believe so. I still need to gather a few things personally but everyone seems to be almost there. I still need to make my rounds but we'll be ready." "This is going to be a lot easier for you now that Maui will be there with you. He probably can pull a new island from the sea for you." Moana , "It's possible, but I dont think he's done that in a long time." "He'll at least be there for you, Moana." Sina hugged her. "Find us before you set sail, no sneaking off like you did last night," she said, with a tone of knowing in her voice, causing Moana to blush. "I will, Mom."  
Moana continued walking around, checking on people before heading back to her hut. She walked through the door to see Maui pulling the fruit and fish off the fire. "Is everything good?" Maui asked. "Just about, just need to load the boats. Luckily, they've already been moved to the beach from the lagoon." "We'll you should eat and I'll go and help them, make the process go faster." "Maui, what about you, you need to eat as well." "I don't have to eat as often as you do so I'll be fine." He kissed the top of her head and handed her the food. "I'll see you out there." Moana nodded and Maui walked out.

Maui walked to the beach and found Tui. "What can I do to help, Sir?" Tui smiled, "All the supplies with gathered for this is in the council hut so if you can start by bringing stuff to the beach that would help a lot." "Yes, Sir," Maui said. He walked up to the council hut and saw baskets and baskets full of food and materials. He thought for a second on the best way to carry things to the boats. He swung he hook and transformed into the giant hawk, making some of the villagers near by gasp. He flapped his wings gently, bringing him self up and gently grabbing a few baskets in this talons and flying out of the hut back to the beach. He made only two more trips after that before everything was on the beach. He transformed back in to his human form and began to put supplies on to the boat.

Moana ate the food Maui had cooked for her a smiled, thinking about the night before. "Moana," a deep voice said. She looked to the door to see Afu standing there, staring at her. "What can I do for you Afu," Moana asked kindly. He stepped towards her. "I didn't know you were accepting courtings," he said, voice low. He stepped towards her again. "I hadn't even thought about it honestly," she said, looking down, "I was busy learning how to be a chief before I left for Te Fiti, then I was busy preparing for this voyage. The thought never crossed my mind." She hadn't noticed that Afu and moved closer to her. He got to where he was right in front of her, making her look up in shock. He pushed he against the wall that was right behind her, pressing him self against her, and restraining her arms above her head. She could feel his hardness against her leg. "I came by last night, saw him fucking you, and so soon after he began courting you," his voice was husky, and his hands began to wonder, "I figured since I don't have a chance to court you since you're leaving today, I'd show you what you're going to be missing."  
Moana let out a scream and tried to get away again. Afu moved where he had her hands pinned and pushed them over her own mouth. He tore off her skirt with his other hand, then took off his own. She closed her eyes tightly and tried to cross her legs. Afu laughed and roughly forced her legs apart. He positioned his cock at her pussy.  
Suddenly, Afu was gone and Moana fell to the ground. She heard a animal like growl and looked up to see Maui, towering over Afu, who was knocked out. Maui's eyes were dark, his hands were fists and he was shaking. He looked ready to kill. "M-Maui," Moana whispered. Hearing her small, scared voice brought him back. He turned and picked up Moana gently and hugged her. "Moana, are you okay? Was he inside of you?" She shook her head and held on to Maui tightly. He carried her to her bedroom and gently set her on the bed. He went a grabbed one of her other skirts and helped her put it on. She noticed tears on his face.  
"Moana, go to the beach and get Tui, I'm going to make sure he doesn't go anywhere," he said coldly, wiping his face. "Okay," Moana whispered. He leaned down and gently wiped some tears from her cheeks then kissed her softly. They walked back to the front room where Afu was still unconious. "We'll be right here when you get back," Maui said, staring at Afu. "Don't kill him," she said, voice still shaking. "I won't." Moana left the hut and rushed to the beach.

It took her no time to find Tui on the beach. When Tui saw his daughter, a large smile broke across his face, until he was the dark look she had. "Moana, whats wrong?" "C-can you please come to my hut, now?" Tui knew something was very wrong. Moana was a confident woman, her voice was always strong, but it sounded small, like it belonged to a child. Tui nodded and walked with his daughter back to her hut.  
It wasn't a long walk, but the silence made it feel like it was an island away. Tui didn't try to ask why they were going to her hut. They made it to her hut and Tui saw Maui standing in the door way. "Tui, I need to talk you about one of your villagers," Maui said, voice still cold. Tui walked quickly up the stairs and Maui stepped out of the way. Tui saw Afu on the ground, still unconscious and naked on the floor. Maui had instantly gone to Moana and held her. Tui's jaw tightened. "Please tell me this isn't what I think it is." Moana had never heard her father so angery. "I was walking back here after helping on the boats to check on Moana when I heard her scream. I ran in and found him about force him self into Moana. I pulled him off of her and threw him the floor," Maui said, emotionless. Afu began to stir on the floor, making Moana jump. "You son of a bitch!" Tui growled. He grabbed Afu by the neck and pulled him up to his feet. "You are lucky I'm still the chief or I would kill you here and now." Tui dragged Afu out of the hut and towards the village.

The moment Tui left with Afu, Moana legs gave away. Maui didn't miss a beat and easily picked her up. She started to cry full on, audible sobs. He help her close to his chest and gently rubbed her back. He quietly began to walk outside, heading towards a secluded pond he found while flying around the island. Moana knew they were moving but she didn't care, she just kept crying.  
It took a few minuets to get to the pond and Maui was relieved that no one was there. He held Moana in one arm and slowly started taking off her wrap. She jumps and cries out when he does so. "Shhhh, it's okay," Maui whispered gently. Moana nodded slightly and he went back to taking off her clothes. After, he takes off his skirt and walks into the pond with her. She shivered slightly at the temperature of the water. Maui closed his eyes and willed the pond to heat up. The water slowly warmed until it was a relaxing temperature for humans. Maui made sure that Moana was fully submerged, except for her head. She slowly began to relax. Maui set her down, but kept his arms around her. She slowly stopped crying.  
"I'm so sorry, Moana,"Maui whispered, tears welling up in his eyes. He moved them over to a rock in the water and sits, pulling Moana onto his lap. She leaned against his chest and slowly ran her fingers of his tattoos. "Feeling any better?" Maui asked gently. "I think so," Moana whispered, voice clearly horse from crying. She swallowed hard. She told Maui everything that happen. As the story progressed, tears filled her eyes and Maui tightened his arms around her. When she finished, Maui kissed her shoulder. "I love you, Moana," he whispered against her shoulder. "I love you too." Moana turned and kissed Maui.  
"Do you want to head back?" "I have to Maui, we're setting sail soon." Maui nodded, looking up to the sky. It was still early, probably and two hours or so from midday. Moana slid off of Maui's lap and swam to the edge of the pond and walked out, Maui shortly behind her. They both got dressed quickly and headed back to the village.

"Do you need anything from your hut before we leave?" Maui asked as they were coming up on the village. "Uh, yeah, I have few other wraps and skirts, and my grandmother's necklace." "Say no more." He kissed her before heading off to her hut to grab Moana's clothes, necklace and his hook. It took him no time at all to grab everything so he headed to the beach. As he was doing so, he passed by the council hut. He saw Tui and Sina in there as well as a few of the other council members. Maui knew exactly what the meeting was about. He walked up the stairs.  
"I don't care that we've never banished anyone! I want him gone! He tried to rape my daughter and he would have if it hadn't been Maui!" Tui yelled. Sina looked over and saw Maui in the door way. "Maui, come in, you're the one that found Afu, do you know what happened?" Maui nodded and stepped forward. "Moana told me that he had come into her hut, talking about how he hadn't known that Moana was accepting courting offers and was upset because he didn't even get the chance to court her because she's leaving. The entire time he kept advancing on her, then forced her against the wall and said he was going to show her what she was going to miss. That's when he..." he trailed off. "That's when he tried to rape her!" Tui yelled. "Chief, how would we even banish him and keep him from coming back, or going after Moana." "I can fly him to an island about a day away," Maui said quietly, "that way, he won't have a boat and won't know how to get back." Everyone nodded in agreement. "Alright. I'll go tell Moana and I'll head off after. If you can pack some food and water in a sack so we won't have to stop so he can eat and we wont have to stop." "Of course, Maui," Sina said. Maui nodded and headed back to the beach.

Moana was doing much better now that she was with the boats. Everyone was getting the last of the supplies onto the boats. She looked at the boat that had the mark of Te Fiti on it and smiled, remembering her adventure on it. Even though that was the smallest of the boats they were taking, it was hers, well, hers and Maui's. She smiled at that, and brushed the shell of the necklace Maui gave her. Large arms wrapped around her from behind. Moana smiled and melted into Maui. "Hey Princess." She turned and faced him. He was happy to see her smiling. "We're almost ready to go," Moana said, smiling. "I'm going to have to meet up with you. They're banishing Afu and I offered to fly him to an island far away so he can't ever find you." Her face dropped. "How long will you be gone?" she asked. "There's an island, it's about a day away by air, and the complete opposite way that we're going so a little under 3 days. You'll probably be close to the first rest island." Moana nodded, looking down. "Hey," Maui tipped her face up to him, "I'm going to fly as hard and as fast as I can and I'm going to try to be back before you even get a chance to miss me." She laughed. "Well, you should go ahead and head on your way So you aren't gone too long." "I'm going to sail out to the reef with you, then go." She laughed, "Fine. Well, were heading off in a few minuets." "I'll go put this in the boat."

Not long after, everyone was saying their last goodbyes. Moana was hugging both of her parents, both her mother and her in tears. "I love you both," she said through her tears. Maui walked too the boat to give them some privacy. He checked over the sail and looked over the beach and everyone saying goodbye. He felt a little pang of jealousy watching all these families. For once in there thousands of years of life, he wanted a family. He looked at Moana and smiled. He wanted a family with her.  
Moana walked over to the middle of the beach. "Everyone! It's time for the first voyage that our people will have in a thousand years is about to begin! Please, board your boats!" Moana spoke loudly and clearly, a smile plastered on her face. She looked beautiful and powerful, like she was ready for anything. She looked at Maui and some how managed to smile bigger. She walked over to their boat and climbed on. Maui hugged her. "You're beautiful, Chief." "I can't believe I'm about to say this but I prefer princess, no one else calls me that." "You go it, Princess." He kissed her cheek. Moana took her place at the sail. "Open your sails!" Moana called out, opening her own sail, causing the boat to sail forward, towards the reef. Shortly after, the rest of the boats began to follow. They reached the reef, and easily crossed it. There were cheers from the beach and the boats. "You did it, Moana," Maui said, hugging and kissing Moana. When they broke apart, there were tears in both of their eyes. "I love you, Maui." "I love you too, Moana." He kissed her one last time. "Three days, I promise," he said before grabbing his hook and transforming into a hawk and flying off. He circled around all of the boats and gave out a loud caw before going back to the beach and transforming back into a human. He looked out to Moana's boat and smiled.

Maui collected his bag of supplies and Afu. He was temped to just carry him in his talons but he decided to let him ride on his back and hold onto the bag. Maui transformed into a hawk and Afu got on his back, holding the supplies. He flew off in to the air and headed towards the island that would be Afu's new home.

Three days. Just three days till he could see Moana again.


	7. Three Days

Moana watched as Maui flew of from Motunui, Afu on his back. The sight made her heart ache. Three days. That's how long he would be gone. The same amount of time it was suppose to take to get to the first rest island. She looked over at her people and smiled at how happy they looked. There were children on the balances, playing with the water, adults walking around, talking excitingly about what's to come.  
She had done it. The wind suddenly picked up, causing most people to stumble. "Brace your selves!" Moana called out, pulling on the rope of the sail and adjusting to the speed of the wind. She had pulled her boat to in front of the rest so everyone would could have something to follow. Motunui began to pull out of view on the horizon. She was officially on open seas.

Maui flapped his wings hard, propelling him self as fast as he could. He wanted back to Moana and to have this scum on his back gone. "I hope you're not wanting an apologizing. I wouldn't apologize even if you hadn't stopped me. It probably would've happened more than once." A low growl came from the back of Maui's throat. Maui flew almost straight up then forced Afu off his back and watched as he began to fall. Afu screamed and trashed around. Maui shook his head before swooping down and grabbing him in his talons. "Asshole." Maui squeezed he talons, causing Afu to cough. Idiots never learn.

The sun had begun to set. It was getting dark and some of the younger kids began to gather on the largest boat and went underneath to go to bed. Even though so much had happened that day, Moana wasn't tired. A true wayfinder never sleeps. She had found herself holding the shell of the necklace Maui gave her through out most of the day. She laid down on the boat and looked up at the stars that were slowly popping into existence. She watched the stars for hours, thinking about her journey with Maui, all the stories he told, relieving it in her head. She thought about the way that Maui would look at the stars, the way he would look at her. She wish she had known then how he felt about her, would've made some of those nights much more entertaining.  
Moana let out a soft moan and realized her hand had made it to her pussy and she was rubbing it through her skirt. She lifted her head up to make sure no one could see her. She grabbed a blanket from down below and covered herself before returning her hand to her pussy. She hiked her skirt up to around her waist and slowly rubbed her clit. Her head tilted back and she let out a soft moan. She rubbed it harder and faster, making louder moans escape her parted lips. Her other hand slipped down between her legs and she inserted a finger in. It felt no where near as amazing as Maui but it did the trick. She slowly fingered her self, picking up the pace before adding another finger. Moana tried not to let out a scream of pleasure. She kept going, rubbing faster, fingering hard, sliding another finger in. Her back arched in anticipation of her climax. She kept going, get faster and faster before she went rigid and came hard and fast. She rubbed her clit one more time and let out one last moan. "Maui."

Maui's wings started hurting hours ago, but he didn't let up. He kept going, The thought of Moana giving him energy. "You're thinking about her again, aren't you. Your grip loosens a bit when you do. I mean, I don't care, as long as you don't get a boner." Maui squeezed his talons again. He was getting really tired of Afu's bullshit. Finally, the island came into sight. He started flapping his wings harder before tucking in his wings and diving towards the island. Maui dropped Afu into the water, not enough to kill him, but just enough to hurt, before he transformed back into a human on the beach. Afu swam out of the water and walked towards Maui. Maui walked to him and gave him a good punch. "Don't you ever try to find Moana again. If I EVER see you again, I will kill you where you stand. You understand?" Afu nodded, rubbing his jaw. Maui stretched his back out one last time before jumping into the water, transforming into a shark and swimming towards Moana.

The sun was beginning to rise. Moana was perched up ontop of the sail, getting an idea of where they were. She dropped down from the sail and adjusted. They were about two days out from the rest island. Two days till she could see Maui again. She smiled at the though of him. Tonight was going to be hard. She was already tired from the night before. "Hey Hori!" she called out to one of the guys she had seen awake the night before. Hori jumped over to Moana's boat. "Yeah, Chief?" he asked. "Go sleep, I need someone to take over on my boat tonight." "Sure thing, Chief." "Thank you, Hori." He nodded and jumped back over to his boat, then head below to go to sleep. So, she wasn't a master wayfinder, but the only other one she knew was immortal, so of course he didn't need as much sleep.

Maui had been switching between being a hawk and a shark, going as fast as he can. Right now he was flying. He saw Montunui come into view. He knew he was only a few hours behind now. He considered stopping on Montunui and rest for a little bit. He decided against it and flew right past the island, giving a quick caw as he passed over, letting the council know the job was done. If he was thinking correctly, he would be reaching everyone a little after dusk. He kept flying for about another hour before transforming into a shark and swimming.

The day was uneventful, making it even harder for Moana to stay awake. Hori came up behind her and tapped her shoulder. She jumped slightly and realized the sun was setting. She handed over the ropes to the sail and jumped over the one of the boats that she could sleep in. The climbed in to one fairly empty, only a few other people down there. Moana picked a corner and laid down, pulling the blanket from her boat on top of her. She closed her eyes and drifted to sleep.

Maui could feel the boats near by in the water. He quickly transformed back into a hawk so he could surprise Moana. He drew closer and flew closer to Moana's boat and notice she wasn't on it. He transformed into his human form and landing gently on her boat. Hori jumped when he was that. "Sorry. Where's Moana?" he asked. "Shes on the boat over there asleep," he said, pointing to one of the boats. "Thank you." Maui easily hopped over to the boat and went below. He saw Moana in the corner and smiled. He walked over and placed his hook on the floor near her and laid down next to her, wrapping his arms around her. He quickly fell asleep, a smile on his face.

Moana woke the next morning with something long and hard pressed firmly against her ass. She began to freak up until she notice the large arm, covered in tattoos around her waist. Moana bit her lip and lifted her head to see if anyone was still down there with them. They were alone. She maneuvered her self so his cock was between her legs, right below her pussy. She tried to move so it would enter her. The second the head touched the lips, she thrusted, forcing his cock halfway in her. She gasped in pain. Maui had begun to wake up, but was still half asleep. He felt himself inside of her and slowly beginning to trust. There was a mix of pain and pleasure. She let our a small groan, causing him to trust harder and faster in her. It was too much for Moana, but it felt so good at the same time. Maui had woken up a bit more and realized that she wasn't wet enough. He stopped and slowly pulled out his cock. Moana gasped in protest and pain. She turned to face him. "Why did you stop?" "You forgot a pretty important step, Princess." He reached down to her pussy and rubbed the clit. She moaned, realizing her mistake. He rubbed harder and faster, shoving a finger in her. His cock longed to be in her again. She moaned louder and tilted her head back. He kept rubbing, just until she came.  
"Now we can go at it," Maui said. Moana rolled over to her back and spread her legs. "Oh no, you were so eager to have it from behind, you need to be your hands and knees," his voice was deep and husky. She eagerly did as he said. Maui got on his knees behind her. He positioned him self and held her hips, slowly easing him self in. Moana had other ideas. She started bucking her hips. trying to make him go faster, harder. He wanted to. He began to pick up speed, thrusting harder and harder. He started thrusting so hard that Moana was having a hard time staying up. She was moaning louder with each thrust. The moans suddenly became muffled. She was trying so hard not to be loud. Maui chuckled and kept picking up the speed. He reached around and rubbed her clit, sending her over the edge and making her cum. He was getting close too. "Hold on tight," he breathed. He thrusted harder and harder, rubbing faster, making her pussy contract around his cock. She let out another moan, "Maui!" That sent him over the edge, making him cum. He stayed in her for a moment more before slowly sliding out. Moana collapsed, Maui quickly catching her. They laid there, catching their breaths.

"You should probably get out there, Princess." Moana nodded and stood up, sore from their early morning activities. All her clothes with still on, so she just straightened them out. Maui stood up and did the same. He reached out and pulled her close, her lips meeting his. "I missed you," he whispered against her lips. "I missed you too. You're a full day early!" She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. "I know, I figured you would enjoy it." He hugged her back. "I don't plan on leaving any times soon," he whispered in her ear, kissing her neck gently. "Maui," she moaned slightly. "Hey now, you have go be chiefly, don't get me started again," Maui said in a playful growl. "You're the one who kissed my neck!" she said in defense. Maui laughed and picked up his hook and they headed out.  
The made their way over to their boat and took over for Hori. Moana took the sail while Maui looked out to sea, telling her how to adjust the sail. He jumped off the sail and took a seat next to her. "We're going to make it by nightfall. Since it will be getting dark when we get there, I'll grab the tents and set them up," he told Moana, looking up at her. He just admired the way she looked while sailing. Her hair was flying behind her, a smile always on her face. "Alright." He reached over and caressed her side. It seemed as if the events of yesterday weren't bothering her today. It made him happy.

After a few hours, Maui decided to go play with the kids, transforming in to some of the animals and playing with them. Moana smiled at the sight. Maui was good with kids, like really good. They loved him, and his stories. "Maui!" one little girl yelled, pulling at his arm, "are you going to marry Moana?" "Well," Maui laughed and looked across some of the boats at Moana, who had clearly heard the question, "That's the plan." Moana blushed and her heart fluttered. "When's the wedding?" the little girl asked. "Once we get to our new island and have a new home." "Why not right now? You two love each other right?" "Yeah, of course, but we just started courting, it's a tad too early for that. Besides, I want to give her a wedding as beautiful as the woman I'm marrying." "Awwww," all the girls said at once. Maui looked and Moana and saw her face a deep shade of red. He winked at her and went back to playing with the kids.

As dusk was approaching, Maui set up to take the tents to the rest island and set everything up for everyone. "I'll be waiting for you on the island," Maui said, Moana close to him in his arms. She kissed his chest and looked up at him. "I'll be there soon." He kissed her before turning into a hawk and gather the tents and fly off to the island.

It takes them about an hour more before they came on to the island. Maui was standing at the shore, waiting. Moana's boat was the first to hit shore. He help Moana out then picked up the boat in moved it inland. He continued to do that for the rest of the voyagers and the boats, sending everyone who was off their boat down a path to a clearing where he had set up a little tent village and a fire with some fish already roasting over it.  
Moana stood next to Maui once he got the last boat inland. "You're amazing," Moana said, looking up at the demigod. "Yeah, I know, but you shine brighter than us both." He leaned down to kiss her. "Told it would only take three days to get here." She smiled. It only too three days.

Just three days.

* * *

 _Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I'm trying to make them longer after the realization that my first few were fairly short. Please leave a review! I always try to reply and it really helps me stay motivated to write. Thanks for reading!_


	8. Welcome to Makani

The boats sailed for another two months after that initial stop, before they came upon their new home. Maui had sensed an island in the distance and flew off to go scout it. That's where the voyage ended. The boats docked on to the beach and Moana walked so she was in front of everyone. "Welcome to our new home! Welcome to Makani!" "Makani!" the entire village cheered. Maui walked over to Moana and lifted her up to his shoulder so everyone could see her clearly. He was so proud of her.

The village took shape fast. It helped that they had a demigod helping with the construction. By the end of the first week, all the huts were done. Things were going great, but then Moana started getting sick every day. "Moana, you need to go to the doctor," Maui said one morning after she lost all of the food she had eaten an hour earlier. "Maui, I'm fine, food just hasn't been agreeing with me," Moana said, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. He shook his head, "No Moana, you've been saying that for a week. There's something wrong." Moana huffed and crossed her arms, "Fine." "Alright, let's go." He scooped her up in his arms and carried her to where the doctor lived. It was still fairly early in the morning, so Maui hopped he was still be there.  
Maui knocked on his door and was relieved when it opened a few seconds later. The doctors face filled with fear. "What is wrong with the chief?" he said, moving aside to let them in. "She's been getting sick every day for the last week, she can't keep anything down," Maui said, walking into the hut, setting Moana down. "Moana, when did you last bleed?" the doctor asked. "Um, before we left Montunui." "Alright, Moana, please lay on the floor." She did as the doctor said. "What's wrong?" she asked, trying to hide how worried she was. Maui already knew. The doctor knelt on the ground next to Moana and felt her stomach. "Well Moana, I believe you are pregnant, I would guess about 9 weeks."  
Moana laid there in shock. Maui on the other hand was honestly happy. He helped Moana off the floor and hugged her. She was still in shock. "Thank you," Maui said while leading Moana out the door. As soon as they got out the door, he picked her up and walked them back to their hut. He walked through the door and went straight into the bedroom, and set her on their sleeping sack before siting in front of her. "Mo, talk to me." She still had a blank stare, so he kissed her. That brought her back to earth. "Moana, tell me what you're thinking."  
Moana's hands went to her stomach. "I-I'm pregnant. _We're_ pregnant." Maui's lifted his hand and rested it against her cheek before moving it to her stomach. "I know, Princess." She smiled down at her stomach then up at Maui. "We're going to have a baby!" she said, happily. Maui pulled her into his lap, "I know." He kissed her passionately. She instantly kissed back, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Will you marry me?" Maui whispered. Moana pulled back, "What did you say?" "I had already planned to propose once the village was built, but I love you and I want you as my wife. Moana of Montunui and Makani, will you marry me?" She kissed him deeply. "Of course! Yes!" She went back too kissing him. Maui pushed back slightly. "Mo, we still have things we need to discus and now that there's a child evolved, its even more urgent."  
"I know," Moana said, scooting off Maui's lap. "What do you want, Maui?" "I don't know. I was an infant when I was turned into a demigod. I have nothing to compare it to."  
"What if I become a demigod? If later on we don't want that , we could give it up, right?"  
"I don't know, Mo. What about our child? If you become a demigod before they're born, they'll be born as one."  
"And if I don't, they will be born mortal? Even though you're the father?"  
"Yeah, Gods are born with two Gods have a child, a demigod is born either when a god had a child with a human, another demigod, or is chosen by the Gods themselves. But I just want to make sure you understand, I'm going to do what ever you do. I'm okay with being a demigod or a mortal, I just want to be with you for the rest of my life."  
"So want if I wanted to stay mortal?"  
"I'll go to Te Fiti and request to no longer be a demigod."  
"And if I wanted to be an immortal?"  
"We'll both go to Te Fiti. The trip would be faster because I'll be able to fly us there and come straight back within two days."  
They sat in silence for a minuet. "I don't know, Maui."  
"Why don't we set a wedding date and we take till then to decide?"  
Moana nodded, then ran her hands through her hair. "We have to announce this, Maui. We need to announce the wedding, and the baby." Maui pulled Moana onto his lap again. "I know Princess, and I'll there with you through all of it." He kissed her shoulder gently. "I also need to build an addition onto the hut," he said, smiling and placing his hand against her stomach. He noticed the slight curve on the lower part and smiled. That was his child in there. He had a family.

Later that day, Moana had called a quick village meeting. Everyone was gathering around the village center where Moana and Maui stood on a stage. Maui could tell Moana was nervous. Her hands were shaking and her breath was shallow. He reached over and rubbed her back. She took a deep breath and began her speech, "People of Makani, I would like to announce something very exciting. First off, Maui and I are going to get married, a month from tomorrow." The crowd cheered their congratulations. "I also want to announce that Maui and I are expecting a child." There was a murmur over the crowd before the cheers. Maui saw that it hurt Moana. "I just want to let you all know, Moana and I didn't do anything before I was courting her," Maui said confidently over the crowd. Everyone instantly fell quite. "I fell in love with Moana the moment I met her. We were alone in the ocean for months. During that time, I fell more and more in love with her, but never once did I lay a hand on her even though I had spent a thousand years alone. I came back after I finally decided to accept my feelings. I went to Montunui and asked Chief Tui to court Moana, and he agreed, then Moana accepted my courtship offer. She is the kindest, smartest, most stubborn, beautiful people I have ever met. I love her." The crowd was quite once he finished, then, the crowd began to clap for him. "To Maui and Moana!" one person yelled out. "To Maui and Moana!" Everyone followed in suit.

They accepted him.

* * *

 _Hi everyone! Thank you for reading this chapter. I really hope you liked it. Please, please, please leave a review. It gives me a chance to see whats working and what isn't and to talk to you guys. Also, if you enjoyed this, I have a short story that I wrote based off of the couple that I built in the story. It was a idea I was playing with for the ending that I decided not to use. It was kinda hard to write but people have liked it so far. Just go onto my profile and read **Kaile'a : Jouyful Sea** and let me know how you liked it. Thank you again!_


	9. Wedding

_Hey guys, just wanted to make a note about the age of Moana because I've started getting some upset people. Yes, Moana is still 16 in this but back when the movie took place, she would've already been married. The life span of people wasn't as long as it is today, thus people got married young, making the age of being under about about 12. Based on the time period, there really isn't anything wrong with the relationship._  
 _I played a character at a renaissance fair that was based in 1533 and my character was considered a spinster for being 16 and not married, and Moana takes places way before 1533._  
 _Also, I understand that the directors didn't want a relationship between Maui and Moana but that's kinda the point of fanfic, right?_

 _Thank you for listening to my small rant.  
_

 _Also, sorry for the late update, I hit a bit of a block with this story and decided to start a new Moana fanfic placed in present day._

* * *

The next month passed fairly quickly. The village was finished and looked beautiful. The things that were able to be built would not have been able to do without Maui. He built most of the village and a lot of time worked through the night to try to finish everything faster.  
The wedding was tomorrow and the village was bustling trying to get everything ready. Moana was sleeping in her and Maui's hut, even though it was past mid-day. Maui waked in with some fruit and gently woke her up. "You need to eat," he spoke softly, sitting net to her on their bed. Moana sat up and leaned against him. "Thank you," she said and started eating. "You're welcome," he said, wrapping an arm around her and kissed the top of her head. "How do you feel today?" Moana let our a yawn." Tired, very tired." "I'm not surprised, making another human takes a lot out of a person." She laughed slightly and went back to eating.  
There was a knock at the huts door and one of the village woman walked in a moment after. "Hey Chief, I was wondering if you wanted to try your dress on before tomorrow to make sure it fits," she said, looking at Moana's stomach. "Oh yeah, sure," Moana said, wiping her mouth and turning to Maui "I'll be back soon," she said, quickly kissing him before standing up. Maui noticed she was having a little bit of an issue getting up from the ground. Maui quickly stood up and helped her. "Thank you." "You're welcome, Princess." She walked out of the hut with the woman.

Maui left soon after. He decided he wanted to make it easier for Moana to get in and out of bed, so he was going to build a low table and restuff the sleeping sack and make it more full. He knew Moana would be gone for a few hours, so he had plenty of time. He walked to the village center and found one of the builders. "Hey Maui," the builder said when he saw Maui coming up to him, "How can I help you?" "Well, I want to build a low table for Moana and I to sleep on so I was wondering if you had wood left over from when we built everything." "Yeah, we have a bit left, it's over in the storage building." "Great! Thank you!" Maui ran off the the storage building and grabbed everything he was going to need to build the base then headed back to his hut. It took him no time to get the base built. It was at a height where Moana could sit on the edge and stand up. He then opened up the side of the sleeping sack and stuffed more feathers in, making it very plush and comfortable.  
Maui stepped back and smiled at his handiwork. "Looks like someone was busy," Moana said, walking in to their room. "It's going to be easier for you to get out of bed as you get bigger," Maui said, wrapping his arm around her. "It looks good. Maybe we should try it out," she said, looking up at him, biting her lip. Maui laughed and picked up Moana and laid her on the bed before getting on top of her. The two of them hadn't had a chance to have sex since the voyage, so both of them were excited. Their clothes were off quickly and Maui was at work eating Moana out. She was moaning and running her hands through his hair. He kept eating her out until she came, then got on top of her. He slowly slid his dick into her. Moana let out a happy moan. He picked up speed and went harder and harder. They were both moaning louder and louder. Moana let out a scream and came hard, Maui following shortly after. He laid next to her, breathing hard."I love you, Maui." "I love you too, Princess."

The rest of the day passed quickly and before they went to bed, One of the village woman came by and had Moana come sleep in their hut for the night so that the first time they see each other the next day would be at the wedding. The next morning came a lot slower than Maui wanted, but the day was finally was there. Maui got up early and walked around the island. Everyone was already hard at work. They were hanging tapestries and flowers. He never thought that this day would ever come for him. He always thought he would be alone. Maui was still in his leaf skirt but he had plenty of time to change. He had been given a skirt that some of the village women made for him for the day. He couldn't help but think about how Moana was going to look today. He couldn't wait to see her.  
Soon, there was only about an hour before the wedding. Maui went back to his hut and changed into the new skirt. It was tan with a few leaves on it. It was really simple but the attention wasn't on him today, it was all about Moana. He walked back to the village center and stood in front of the village priest. People were coming up to him and congratulating him. Soon, people started playing some music and Maui looked up to see Moana walk towards him. She had on a white dress with wooden beads sewn on. She had a skirt of leaves over the dress and she was wearing the necklace Maui gave her when he started courting her. Her hair was partially up and she had a flower crown on. She looked beautiful.  
Moana got to where Maui was standing. They smiled at each other. The priest began, but neither of them could hear him. It felt like it went on forever before it got to their vows. Maui went first. "Moana, the day we met was the happiest day of my life, and not just because I was finally off that damn island. My heart jumped seeing your boat there, thinking I finally had a way to get off, then, I saw you. Just the determination I saw in your face made me want to get to know you more, even though I just gave you a hard time till after we got my hook back. After we got my hook back, I was in love. You're so brave and strong and just the best person I ever met." There were tears in Moana's eyes. "Maui, when we met, I thought you were cocky and annoying, but I had a job. I had to drag across the ocean when I didn't even know how to sail. I fell in love with you the same time you did with me. I fell for you when you came back after our first fight with Te Ka, when you said you didn't need your hook to be you. You're my demigod and I can't wait to be your demigoddess." Maui's eyes got wide and smiled. Moana had finally made her decision.  
The priest finally announced them married and they kissed. "So you're going to become a demigoddess?" Maui asked, smiling. "Yeah," Moana said smiling. "Gods I love you," he said, picking her up and hugging her. "I love you too."


	10. To Te Fiti!

_So, this chapter is honestly not my best. I'm sorry for that but I finally have an idea for the next part so I decided to go a head and finish this chapter and then work on the next one. Thank you everyone for the help!_

* * *

"You about ready to leave?" Maui asked, picking up a bag of supplies. "Yeah," Moana said, walking into the main room of their hut from their room. "Alright, let's go let everyone know and we'll head out," he said, smiling. "Sure," she said and they walked out of the hut and down to the village center. Moana stood in the center and the recently appointed council behind her. "People of Makani! Maui and I are about to leave for Te Fiti, we will be gone only a few days. Please, if you need help with anything, go to the council, they will help." People nodded there heads and Moana walked towards Maui. "Ready," she said, smiling up at her new husband. Maui kissed her before swinging his hook and turning in to a giant hawk. He picked up the bag he was carrying in his beak. Moana climbed on to his back and wrapped her arms around his neck. Maui started flapping his wings and took off and they started flying off to Te Fiti.

After a few hours of flying, they came up on a small island and Maui decided to land. Moana climbed off his back and Maui tuned back into a human. They both stretched out their backs. Maui opened up the bag of supplies and grabbed a few pieces of fruit and handed some to Moana. They sat on the beach and looked at the ocean. "Are you doing okay?" Maui asked, opening up a papaya and taking a bite. "Yeah, I'm fine." "Do you want to stop for the day?" "No, I'm fine, we can keep going." "Okay, Princess." He leaned over and kissed the top of her head. They finished eating and resumed their trip.

The rest of the trip went like that, Maui stopping every few hours to let Moana rest and sometimes nap. Soon they came up on the familiar shape of Te Fiti. Maui landed again and Moana climbed off and he turned into his human form. Soon after, Te Fiti woke up and set her hand down for Maui and Moana to walk onto. She lifted her hand to be level with her face. "Te Fiti, I would like to become a demigoddess," Moana said, kneeling down. "Moana of Montunui and Makani, you returned my heart and realized it was me when I was at my worst, I would be more than happy to make you a demigoddess," Te Fiti said. She didn't move her lips but Moana could definitely hear her. Suddenly, flowers began to swirl around Moana, making her hair lift. Light began to come from her. After a few moments, the flowers dissipated and Moana stood there. The only thing that had changed was that her eyes were now a bright blue and seemed to move like the ocean. "Moana, you are now the demigoddess of the sea and exploration," Te Fiti said, "Like Maui, you will be able to shape shift with the use of an object, instead of giving you a fishhook, I have given your necklace the same power." "Thank you, Te Fiti," Moana said, smiling. Maui was standing behind her, smiling as well.

Te Fiti lowered her hand and Maui and Moana stepped off. She laid back down and went back to sleep. "Congratulations Princess," Maui said. Moana laughed, "Thank you. Now, how do I do this?" "It's a little hard to explain. Just focus on the power in your necklace and will your self to shape shift." Moana took a deep breath and closed her eyes, completely focusing on the necklace around her neck. She kept focusing until she felt a tingle go through her body. She opened her eyes and looked down at her self to see feathers. She let out a happy caw and flapped her wings. "Interesting, you can turn into a hawk as well." She let out another caw and flapped her wings more, lifting her self off the ground. "Hey now, wait for me," he said before swinging his hook and turning into a hawk. He flew ahead of Moana, showing her the way to go. They both flew back home.

The flight only took about a day before they got back to Makani. They both landed in the village center and transformed back into their human forms. Everyone looked surprised to see Moana transform, but once the initial shock wore off, everyone walked up to her and congratulated her.

The next couple months were spent preparing for the baby and Moana learning how to use her new powers. "Moana, you need to take it easy, you're going to be giving birth soon," Maui said one morning. They were down by the water and Moana was practicing one of the powers she found out she had, being able to control water. "The midwife said I still have a month," she said, moving the water, almost like a dance. "I know but still, I just don't want either of you hurt." Moana's eyes darted to Maui, causing the water she was controlling to spray him. Moana laughed, "I'm sorry Maui." Maui laughed and walked up to Moana and gabbed her, kissing her. The two of them stayed like that for a moment before Moana sprayed Maui with water again. They both laughed and got into a water fight.


	11. Pain

Maui and Moana were asleep in their bed when Moana suddenly sat up, grabbing her stomach and yelling in pain. "Moana! Whats wrong?" Maui asked. "It hurts!" she managed to say. Maui pulled the blanket off of them and saw blood everywhere. "Is there something wrong with the Baby?" she cried when she saw the blood. "I don't know, stay here, I'm going to go get the midwife," he said, running out of the hut. He raced to the midwife's hut and banged on the door. She opened it tiredly and opened her mouth to say something until she saw the look on Maui's face. "Somethings wrong," he said. "Let's go," she said and they started running back to the hut. Before they even got there, you could hear Moana's screams. Some of the other villagers had woken up and were standing by the hut. Maui and the midwife rushed in.  
The midwife went up to Moana and had her lay down with her knees bent. "Whats wrong?" Maui asked, pacing the room. She sighed, "Shes gone into labor." "Why is there so much blood?" Maui asked. "I'm not sure, but Moana, I'm going to need you to push," she said, positioning her self to catch the baby. Moana let out a yell and pushed. "That's good, now give me another." Moana pushed again, yelling louder. "One more push!" She screamed out and pushed one last time. The midwife caught the baby and cleared his air way, but there was no cry. "What's wrong?" Maui asked. "I-I'm sorry, he didn't make it," she said, wiping some blood off his face and wrapping him in a near by blanket. "My baby is dead?" Moana whispered, tears running down her face. The midwife handed the baby to Maui. He took him and held him, he wasn't moving at all. "I'm sorry Moana," he whispered.

Three months had passed since that night. Moana had left Makani right after they buried Kalei, their son. Maui stayed on the island to help out. He knew Moana needed some space but it had been three months. He missed his wife,but he also missed his son he never really got to spend time with. He spend some time everyday at his grave, but it wasn't the same. He could feel that Moana was safe and still alive.

"Maui," one of the village women said, walking up to him, "Any word from Moana?" "No," he said sadly. "Should we maybe go look for her?"she asked. "I thought about it. I think I know where she is so if anyone should go, it should be me." He had begun flying towards where he believed Moana was but never made it very far before heading back. His heart hurt. "I'm going to go," he said, grabbing his hook. He looked at the village woman he was talking to. "Tell the council, I should be back in a few days." He swung his hook and transformed into a hawk and flew off, headed towards Te Fiti.

He flew straight to Te Fiti. It took him a little less than a day, and when he got closer, he could definitely tell Moana was there. He landed on the beach and turned back into a human. "Moana!" he yelled, starting to walk down the beach, "Moana!" He started walking towards to the center of the island and saw her, asleep on the ground, curled up on the ground. He walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Moana," he whispered, shaking her slightly. She woke up and looked up at Maui. "What are you doing here?" she asked, rolling back over. "You disappeared Moana, what was I suppose to do? Just never see my wife again?" She sat up and stared at him. "I lost my son Maui!" "He was my son too!" he yelled, making the near by trees shake. "He was my son too, Moana. It killed me that night as well, but I didn't run, I stayed and had to see his grave every single fucking day." Moana looked down. "I-I'm sorry," she said and began crying. Maui wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. "It's okay Moana, its okay."


	12. Update

Hey guys, so I am super stuck on my _Blossoming_ and _Wayfinding Through Life._ Both are at parts where I could easily do a fast forward through their lives and end the story and that's all I can think to do for either of them so until I deiced to do that or figure out what to do, they are on hiatus. If you want to support me as a writer, I'm writing an original story over on FictionPress, FanFiction's sister site called _Enchanters_. It's about Ivory, a 16 year old girl who has powers that let her control the elements. She has been on the run all her life from something that wants her dead. It would really help me out if you guys could go give it a read. Thank you!

Go to the FictionPress website and look up my username KelsiMae.

\- _PhoenixRoseFyre_


	13. The Return

"Moana," Maui breathed, still holding the weeping Moana in his arms, "we need to go home." She sniffed and looked up, "I-I know." "Everyone misses you, I miss you," he said, kissing the top of her head. "I don't know if I can see his grave though, Maui." "I know, but you're strong, if you weren't, Te Fiti wouldn't have made you a demi-goddess." Moana straightened up hearing that and nodded slightly. "I love you, Princess," Maui whispered. "I love you too, Maui."

They spent the night on Te Fiti before they headed home. Moana snuggled close to Maui the entire night. He was so happy to have his wife back in his arms that he barely slept. They awoke the next morning and got ready to fly home. "You about ready?" Maui asked, kissing the top of her head as they walked onto the beach. "Yeah," she said, smiling up at him. They both transformed into hawks and began their long fly home.

Hours passed as the flew the air, something they hadn't done in so long. Soon Makani was in view. Maui let out a few loud, happy caws, alerting the village of their arrival. Moana joined in and soon the entire village was on the beach, cheering happily. Moana and Maui landed on the beach and both transformed back into humans. People were hugging Moana tightly, almost everyone in tears. Maui smiled, seeing everyone so happy.  
Quickly after, the village started putting together a feast, leaving Maui and Moana to visit Kalei's grave, which was in a small grove, completely enclosed with curtains of vines. The grave was full of flowers, shells, dolls and other offering. Moana fell to her knees in front of it. She didn't cry, looked at it. After several long minuets, Moana finally spoke, "I want to make a day to remember him." "Of course, Moana," Maui said, kneeling down beside her. They sat their for quite a long time after that, only interrupted by one of the villagers bringing a little doll to place on the grave. "Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt you two," she said, backing out. "No, no, its okay," Moana said, smiling gently. The villager smiled politely and walked to the grave and laid the doll down. She turned to look at Moana and Maui and bowed her head slightly, "I am so sorry for your loss." "Thank you," Moana said, smiling at her. The villager walked out of the grove. "He would've been so loved," Moana sniffed, trying to keep from crying again. "He is loved, even if he isn't here," Maui said, hugging her.

* * *

 _Hey everyone! Thank you so much for all of the support. I know it's been a while since I updated both this and Wayfinding Through Life but I had hit a serious writers block and have been fairly busy trying to find a new job and starting my new job! Both stories will probably be ending soon since I no longer have any ideas for them, Wayfinding will probably last a bit longer though._

 _Once again, thank you so much for all the love and support. I'm super excited for Moana to be on Netflix later this month! I will be watching it on repeat and maybe that might inspire a new story!_


	14. What Should I Do?

So, it's been like 10 months since I actually updated this and I just finished re-reading what I wrote and I feel I wrote myself into a corner. I recently revived Wayfinding Through Life. I'm rewritting it under the name Modern Day Wayfinding. I've been thinking about rewriting this one, but I'm not sure. Currently, the total reads on Blossoming is at 32,000 for the entire story. Please, let me know if you are interested in me rewriting Blossoming. Thank you


	15. Rewrite

So quick update, I'm rewriting this story and renaming it Across the Sea. It would mean a lot if you would go read it, thank you


End file.
